


Cold Cookies

by Prettyinpiano



Series: Jamilton Office AU [8]
Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Alex Is Jealous, Jamilton - Freeform, Jamilton office au, Jealous!Alex, M/M, john just wants his friend to be happy, pray for these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11619789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettyinpiano/pseuds/Prettyinpiano
Summary: Hamilton gets jealous over Jefferson.Alexander Hamilton never gets jealous.





	Cold Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE SUPPORT I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!!!!
> 
> I've been planning this chapter since like, the beginning of starting this so I realllly hope you enjoy it!

~Friday~ 

Jefferson was seated on the opposite side of Hamilton's office desk; up to his elbows in paperwork for a group project over the data mines of the company. 

Him and Alex had agreed to work in the same space for moral support and making sure the other one didn't fall asleep; that one more for Thomas than Alex.

There was mainly a comfortable silence in the room unless one spoke quietly to themselves or asked a clarifying question aloud.

That is until a buzzing went through the room. Alex glanced up raising an eyebrow as Thomas fished for his phone from his pocket.

Alex watched in amusement as Thomas read the collar ID of the call, made a questioning expression, then answering.

"Hello?"  
"Yes yes, this is Jefferson speaking. Who is this?"

Alex mused at hearing only one side of the conversation.

Thomas's expression had changed to one of recognition and a smile immediately grew on his face.

"Ah yes, pleasure to talk with you again. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Alex began to go back to his work as Thomas's side of the conversation turned to just yes's and uh-huh's.

"I suppose changing the meeting to five pm wouldn't hurt. Same place I assume?"

Alex glanced up. Five o'clock for a business meeting? That seemed a little later than most would plan.

"Oh? I'll need you to send me the address if you want to meet there. I don't recall ever going there."

Alex bit his lip and forced himself to start flipping through his paperwork again. He ignored the growing bundles of emotions in his stomach; could Alexander Hamilton be jealous?

Alex determined the answer had to be no.

"Alright, thanks for the call. I'll talk to you tomorrow," Thomas laughed one of his magnetic before finishing his statement, "goodnight!"

Alex glanced up, forcing a smirk to appear on his face. "What'd one of your dates cancel on you?" He asked as his bundle of nerves only grew.

Thomas snorted as he sat his phone on the desk, "Nah, it was John Jay. We planned to meet up for lunch tomorrow but he moved it to dinner." He started writing something on a notepad.

"John Jay? you mean that guy who switched jobs to work at a rival company?" Alex asked for clarification.

"Yeah, but we've stayed in contact. Go out drinking sometimes, but he recently got sick so once he got better he reached out to catch up." Thomas said nonchalantly.

Alex only felt the bundle of pits grow stronger...he couldn't be! He refused to be jealous!

Thomas glanced up out of the corner of his eye and noticed Alex's expression. "Are you alright?" 

He snapped out of it and blink before shaking his head, "yeah yeah, tired. That's all." He started gathering his supplies, "we should head out. It's getting pretty late."

"Sure thing. If you're tired, I could always drop you off at your house? Wouldn't want you passing out at the wheel." Thomas smiled as he packed up too.

"No I'm fine. Thank you though." He shook his head and started walking out before turning back, "I assume I can trust you to lock up my office?"

"Of course."  
\----

~Saturday~

Alex sat lounged on his couch, groaning, as his best friend John Laurens sat at the other end.

"It's not that bad Alex, they're just friends catching up." John told Alex after he recounted the feelings of what might be jealousy.

"Over dinner?! Dinner has always been a date outing!" Alex whined holding a pillow over his head.

"Alex, we've gone out to dinner as friends. You're overreacting," John tried to assure his friend.

Alex rolled off the couch and rolled onto his stomach, then groaned as a response. 

John rolled his eyes but pulled out his phone, opened snapchat, and took a photo. He captioned it "when alexander hamilton finds out he has feelings" and posted it to his story.

He glanced back to Alex, still on the floor mind you, and sighed. He locked his phone, sliding it in his pocket, before standing and going to Alex. He nudged him with his foot and didn't stop until Alex shot a glare up.

"I'm hungry, lets go get dinner. As friends. Much like Thomas and John Jay right now." John couldn't stop the tease before it slipped out of his mouth.

Alex opened his mouth in shock and reached out to smack John's ankle but the other man stepped away laughing.

"I'm serious Alex, I'm sure they're just friends. But I'm starving so I'll pay for it."

Alex was off the floor in five seconds at the mention of free food.  
\----

Alex and John walked around, both holding a cup of frozen yogurt. They had eaten fast food in the restaurant then grabbed frozen yogurt; now walking around the area to their car.

"Alex, lemon is obviously the best yogurt flavor there is." John rolled his eyes, stuffing a bite in his mouth.

"Absolutely not John! You're on drugs! Chocolate is obviously the best and loved by everyone!" Alex argued by scooping up a spoonful and eating it dutifully.

"You're being ridiculous-" 

"You're being- ohmygodtheresthomasandjayeatinginthatcafe." Alex started a normal banter but it soon became word vomit as he glanced inside of an ahead cafe window.

John raised an eyebrow and went to ask what he just said when he saw the same sight. 

Thomas was sitting laughing and grinning from ear to ear across from Jay, who was blushing slightly as he watched Thomas intently.

Alex stopped and immediately turned on his heels, a sour expression crossing his face. "Let's go the other way."

John stopped and sent his friend a sympathetic look. "Dude no, the car is only five minutes from here. If we turn back it'll be fifteen more minutes of walking."

"It's not like the exercise will kill me alright? Let's go." Alex didn't turn around.

"Seriously what is wrong with you! Are you jealous Alex? They're just friends." John sighed at his friend.

"Absolutely not-" Alex was finally turned back around to argue when there was a knock on the cafe's window.

Both of their attention turned to Jay and Jefferson who were smiling and waving at the two.

Alex's face turned pale before he threw a tiny glare at Laurens and then stomped past the window and kept going. 

John groaned watching his friend storm off before offering a small wave and smile before turning and started to jog to catch up to his friend.  
\----

John reached the car and noticed Alex in the passenger seat. He shrugged and climbed in the driver's seat. There was a silence between the two before John finally spoke up.

"are you mad at me?"

Alex thought for a moment before answering. "No." He groaned before continuing, "more mad at myself." 

John raised an eyebrow of curiosity. "For what? Having feelings?"

"Yes!" Alex slumped in his seat, "I shouldn't be jealous. I have no reason to be jealous!"

"Uh he's your crush-"

"Not like that John! I mean," he sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, "technically speaking there's nothing for me to be jealous of. I'm nothing but a friend to Thomas-"

"I call BS on that Alex. You two are so oblivious and it's just that neither of you know how to make the first move." John started putting the car into drive and backing it up out of the parking spot. 

Alex rested his forehead against the cool glass, thoughts racing a mile a minute.  
\----

Thomas watched with a semi-confused, semi-hurt face as Alex stomped off and John at least be polite before chasing after his friend.

"Wonder what's gotten Hamilton so angry?" Jay asked as he took a sip of his soda, "I thought you mentioned you two getting along better now?"

Thomas shrugged and pressed himself further into the booth cushion, "we are? At least I thought so. Maybe I did something to piss him off but if so I have no idea what it could be."

Jay noticed his friend's change in tone and expression, immediately having an urge to change it back to his laughing one that occur just 5 minutes ago. 

"Let's just forget about them for now, okay? We haven't seen each other in at least a month, I'm sure there's still catching up to do." 

Thomas nodded, popping his knuckles. He knew his thoughts weren't going to leave him alone about this but he could at least try.

"Sure, alright. Tell me more about that hot nurse."  
\----

Alex sat seated on his couch playing on his phone; it was around 11:25 and John had left over an hour ago.

His head was still full of thoughts and emotions; jealousy, sadness, disbelief, confusion, guilt.  
Alex wanted to simply wallow in those emotions but alas, there was a knock on his door.

Lucky him, right?

He opened the door and was met with Thomas Jefferson holding a bag of cookies. "May I come in?"

Alex nodded and took a step back, opening the door further for Thomas to step in then shutting it.  
He shuffled to go sit back on the couch, Thomas following suit.

He sat the bag of cookies on the coffee table before looking at Alex. He'd thought of about 100 different ways to begin this conversation but his voice finally decided on one. 

"Are you mad at me?"

Alex blinked and looked up, before shaking his head and sighing. "No I'm not. I guess I do owe you an explanation-"

"Not really-"

"Can you just not talk? Please?" Alex turned to look straight ahead. "This is going to be hard for me to admit so please, please make it easier and just not say anything." 

Thomas nodded his head and then Alex started his confession.

"Look, I like you? A lot. But I never acted on those feelings because I thought you hated me since the whole political rival thing. But then, I don't even know when it all changed between us but it has. Now my 'little crush' on you has grown to something I can't even comprehend." He shook his head and took a deep breath to continue. "I was jealous. There I said it. Going to dinner is usually a date outing so when I found out you and Jay were going to dinner, I felt jealous. And I hated it." Tears of frustration started to well in his eyes but he refused to let them fall. "Seeing the way he looked at you while you laughed only made me feel even more jealous-because it's how I look at you. And I know technically I have nothing over you to be jealous of-" 

"That's-"

"Is that you talking?" Alex shook his head. He was getting frustrated with everything; why he was jealous in the first place, why tears were swelling in his eyes, the pitch his voice was reaching.

He took a moment to even himself out before speaking again, "and I'm sorry that I've acted that way. I understand that jealousy is a feeling I need to keep under control by myself and I let it grow. I understand I have no reason to be jealous because we're just friends. I'm sorry."

There was a silence between the two before Thomas shifted on the couch and finally decided it was safe to speak.

"You're wrong."

Alex snapped his head over to glance at Thomas and raised a questioning eyebrow, but didn't speak. So Thomas continued.

"Look, you say that we're just friends because you haven't acted on your feelings. Well, neither have I. But there's definitely something between us that calls for more than just friends."

He sighed, "Alex I've been jealous over you before, so I'm not offended or angry."

"You've what!" Alex asked, even more confused.

"Been jealous over you. Several times, but I never let it show." He shrugged, "so you're not the only one. And yeah, you're right on the fact that Jay likes me as more than a friend; he got drunk and told me one night. When he was sober the next morning I told him the feelings werent the same. This was purely a meeting of friends."

Alex nodded and glanced back forward. A comfortable silence filled the room until Alex spoke again.

"Why haven't you acted on your feelings?"

Thomas sighed; this topic, huh? 

"I couldn't think of a way to ask you. Not to mention I couldn't think of a single place to take you. I mean, you're out of my league. I'm scared to screw what we have up."

Alex went to speak but was stopped by Thomas.

"Look, my typical first date is fancy dinner and shopping. Involves a lot of money. But you- you hate it or get uncomfortable when I spend a ton of money on you. So you've already trashed my go to date idea."

He cast his glance downwards and blushed a tad as he spoke his next sentence, "and I don't want to be your boyfriend yet. I want to woo you first. I don't want our only date to have been to a stupid musical showcase, which even then was really by Madison's doing. I want to be able to sweep you off your feet before I earn the title of being your boyfriend." 

Alex felt heat rise to his cheeks, mouth opened just a little bit. When Thomas just kept his glance down, Alex knew he had to do something. He leaned across the couch and wrapped his arms around Thomas's neck before locking lips with him.

Thomas was at first surprised by the sudden kiss before melting into it. He leaned onto his back so Alex fell on his chest.

When they finally pulled apart, Thomas shot such a sincere smile up at Alex, who obviously returned it.

"I'm down for being wooed, you know." He smirked before leaning his head into the crook between Thomas's head and shoulder.

Thomas couldn't believe his luck; this conversation had gone a lot better than he had ever planned.

"Hey, want to watch some Netflix?" Alex said as he pushed himself off of Thomas's chest.

Thomas grinned, "do you have any Mac n cheese to go with?"  
\----

After two bowls of mac-n-cheese and three episodes of a dumb tv show, they ended up in the same position as earlier; Alex laying on top on Thomas's chest.

Thomas was dozing off, his grip on Alex's lower back getting softer and softer.

Alex gave a smirk when he noticed this and got an idea. He leaned further down to reach Thomas's neck before planting feather light kisses all the way down his neck to his collarbone.

Thomas snapped awake pretty quickly, heat rising to his cheeks. "A-Alex!"

Alex laughed before stopping and pushing himself off of him, then turning off the tv. "come on, the bed is much more comfy than the couch."

Thomas grinned happily as he followed Alex to the back room of the apartment and them climbing into bed together.

As Alex fell asleep snuggled up in Thomas's chest, Thomas couldn't help but let his mind wander.

It went from how lucky he was or how he was going to tell James; but eventually it landed on what a darn shame it was that no one ate the cookies that he'd brought earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> GOD BLESS THE NERDS!!!!


End file.
